


Transformers - Aftermath

by LilyBalfast



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBalfast/pseuds/LilyBalfast
Summary: It's been ten years since the war between the Autobots and Decepticons ended, and the anniversary celebration is coming up. However, after the disappearance of Optimus Prime, now going by his old name Orion Pax, his old enemy, now partner, Megatron is forced out of his self imposed isolation from all of the cybertronian drams in order to track down his old friend and lover.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The One-Legged Giant

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea brewing for a few months now. It was spawned from when I broke one of my Megatron toy's legs, and the sight of him leaning on his fusion cannon planted the seed that grew into whatever this becomes.

Jonathan sat on his usual stool in the barn, talking calmly to his horses, telling them all about the day he'd had. This was how he ended all of his days, winding down after hours upon hours of farm work by unloading whatever feelings he had, good or bad, to the only ears he knew wouldn't spill his secrets. These horses were the pride and joy of his farm, his wife and he had raised them since they were foals, and they cared for them as if they were their own children. They had never managed to have any children of their own, no matter how hard they tried, but their marriage had persisted nonetheless.

Jonathan stopped mid sentence as he noticed a ripple in the horse's water crate, fixing his eyes upon it to confirm whether or not he had imagined it. Sure enough, a few moments later, another ripple disturbed the otherwise still surface of the water, and Jonathan sprung to his feet, racing out of the barn while calling out for his wife.  
"Martha! Martha?! He's coming! Bring the dog into the house!" he called out while running towards the front gate in order to unlock it for their fast approaching guest.  
After waiting for a few seconds, he could now hear the booming footsteps of the guest he had called over earlier that day. The sound consisted of a boom, followed by a crunch, and a boom, then a crunch, over and over. Moments later, he could see the massive shadow stretching across the path that lead up to the farm, and then the giant it belonged to. He was far taller than Jonathan's house, the shiny, silvery "skin" reflected the evening's sun from its surface, although his arms and his single leg had some touches of red and black. His head wore an impressive helmet, and his eyes were glowing red. The giant had a cannon almost as tall as himself mounted upon his right arm, which he was using as a crutch in order to make his way towards the farmer, causing the crunching sound whenever it dug its way into the ground to support his weight until his remaining foot landed with a loud "boom".

Megatron looked down at the farmer stood in front of him, grunting quietly at the fragility of him. Long ago, his one mission had been to rule these tiny beings with an iron fist, but his every attempt to conquer the planet he was now confined to had been thwarted by his former enemies. Their war had raged for millions of earth years, and neither he or his old nemesis had seen any nearby end of their conflict, although the war's end had inevitably come to pass. It had been ten years since they had negotiated their peace, but to Megatron it still felt like it happened yesterday.  
"So," he said, his voice booming across the farmland. He could tell that Jonathan seemed nervous in his presence. "Where's the powerline you needed help with?"  
"Oh, uh, it's-" he swallowed nervously, "it's just over there, on the other side of the fence. Come, I'll show you."

"There it is." Jonathan said, pointing up at the tree that had fallen on top of the power lines, "That happened a few days ago during the storm we had. Good for the crops, but bad for electricity."  
Megatron ignored the human's chuckle at its own joke and limped a bit closer to survey the damage.  
"The power lines seem to be functional." he mumbled to himself, then raising his voice so Jonathan could hear, "I should be able to get this running in no time."  
As the metal giant started untangling the tree, Jonathan tried to think of something to break the silence.  
"So, uh... I've always wondered. How do your kind... you know... procreate? Do you have children like us humans, or do you have some other way?"  
"Hm. Children..." he muttered, "As if your kind weren't fragile enough. No, we do not have 'children', we are created from what's called 'the well of all sparks'. It's far too complicated to get into in a casual conversation."  
"I get you. I wouldn't know where to even begin with how humans are made." Jonathan replied, before they returned to their silence for a bit. "So you don't have any concept of family? Like siblings and such?"  
Megatron pondered on this for a few seconds before replying, "I suppose those cybertronians with a split spark could be considered 'siblings', but other than that we don't have families."  
"What about love? I know Martha and I couldn't live without it."  
"We did not know anything like that at first, but with time..." he said, trailing off while focusing on an especially tangled knot in the wires.  
"You should really explore the concept of family more, if you ask me. It's one of the most important things in our lives."  
"Really? How fascinating." Megatron muttered sarcastically, though Jonathan ignored his remark.  
"We remember them long after they're gone, in various ways," Jonathan said, and Megatron froze for a moment, "Take my father as an example. It's been almost thirty years since he passed, but I've still got things to remember him by. He was always a big music lover, so for my fifteenth birthday he gave me this," Jonathan reached down to his belt and unhooked an old Walkman, holding it up to show it to Megatron, "and ever since his passing I have it on me at all times to remind me of him."  
Megatron's eyes trailed down to look at the cassette player, and once again he froze. He squeezed his eyes shut as old memories flashed in front of him, memories he had tried to bury deep within.

It was the final battle between the autobots and the decepticons, and Megatron led the charge in the front lines. The battle was waged over the cybertron city of Kaon, the autobots making a desperate attempt to retake the decepticon Capitol from his grasp. Megatron had foreseen this attack, however, due to the information given to him by his most trusted ally, and his casseticons. That ally, Soundwave, was currently hiding in plain sight on the autobots' side of the battlefield, disguised as one of Cybertron's many light posts, preparing to initiate their plan. As the two opposing factions met by the centre of their battlefield, Megatron spoke up.  
"Optimus! How desperate have you become to attack me in my own home? Do you not realise that you're severely outnumbered by countless of decepticon forces?"  
"You underestimate the resilience of the autobots, as always, Megatron. We have defeated you before, and we will defeat you again."  
"Brave words, Prime. But bravery won't save you from your impending doom. Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?!"  
"You will not win this time, Megatron. Autobots, att-"  
Megatron activated his com-link, "Soundwave! Now!"  
With an audible 'CHKK CHRR CHRR CHRRKK' the light post next to the autobot forces transformed into a giant, blue and silver robot, who instantly reached up to his shoulder.  
"OPERATION: COSMIC RUST" said the robot, with a booming, synthesized voice. His chest plate opened up, and a rectangular container flew out of it, caught by the blue robot. As Soundwave was about to prime the rust grenade, Optimus Prime reacted with lightning speed, turning on the spot to fire upon the rectangular bomb.  
The cosmic rust exploded all over Soundwave's body, and Megatron roared in anger, transforming into his shuttle mode and flying over to him to try to save him. As he landed, however, he realised it was already too late, and then realised just as quickly that some of the cosmic rust had reached his right foot. Megatron leaped out of the way of the rust, and aimed his fusion cannon right at his leg, and fired, completely pulverizing his own limb before the rust could spread to the rest of his body. He looked up at his loyal partner, watching him perish in a gruesome and painful manner. He then turned his head towards Prime, his red eyes filled with pure rage.  
"You will pay for this, mark my words..."

"NO!" he screamed, clutching his head with his free hand, and Jonathan stepped back several feet.  
"Are- are you okay?" he asked sincerely.  
"Get away from me..."  
"I'm sorr-"  
"GET AWAY!!!" he yelled, and Jonathan hurried back to the house before the giant could say anything else.  
Megatron sat down on the soft grass, grunting in pain, trying desperately to re-bury his memories. It took almost half an hour to gather himself after his flashback, and after he had fixed the power lines, he went straight back home without giving another word to the farmer. He just needed to be alone.


	2. Sparkmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron returns home to sulk, but is interrupted both by his partner, and an early arrival.

It had been a long walk, but after what felt like forever, Megatron finally arrived to the sanctuary that had become the home of whichever stray Cybertronians remained on Earth, be it by choice or by law. During the war, it had been known as Autobot City, but after their peace negotiations had ended with the disbanding of both factions for the sake of equality between cybertronians, the small city had been rebranded to New Iacon. As he looked upon the bronze-coloured metal buildings, he could tell that everyone were already hard at work to prepare for tomorrow's festival, for that day would mark the 10 year anniversary of the end of the war. Megatron still wasn't sure whether he'd attend the full celebration or not. He would probably make an appearance, but at this moment he really didn't feel like any more than that.

Soon after traversing the metal streets, Megatron had arrived at his own home, and went straight for the nearest area appropriate for taking a seat. He let out a deep, exhausted sigh, and just a second later the door to the side room slip open, revealing a red and blue giant a little taller than himself.

"How did your repairs go, Megatron?" he asked, a clear caring tone in his deep voice.  
"Ugh... It went fine, up until he shoved a cassette player in my face..." he grumbled, holding back a wince at the memory of it.  
"Are you okay, old friend?"  
"I'm fine, Orion. I had a moment, and then I dealt with it." he said, but Orion Pax knew his partner better than that. He sat down next to his former enemy and wrapped his arm around Megatron's shoulders, giving him the comfort he wouldn't admit he needed.

As a token of trust, when they had disbanded both of their factions, Optimus Prime had also given up the fabled Matrix of Leadership, given that the only kind of leadership he could offer was as a warrior. Now he was just a civilian, like everyone else, and had retaken the name he'd been known by before he became a Prime. The Matrix now rested in the cybertron museum on earth, on full display for all who dreamt of possibly becoming a great leader.

Megatron rested his head on Orion's shoulder, and sighed deeply again.  
"I saw him again. I saw him die. I saw what I caused."  
"Soundwave's death was not your fault. He had a choice, and he chose wrong. You are not to blame, Megatron."  
"Oh please... He obeyed any order I gave him. I could have told him to jump straight into the mouth of Unicron and he would have obeyed without a single hesitation." he said bitterly, knowing it to be true. He had trusted Soundwave with his own spark, but it only ended up with his demise.   
"If you keep blaming yourself for his death, you will forever live in misery. You need to move on."  
"I wish I could..." he whispered solemnly. After having nothing else to say, they just sat in silence, finding comfort in each other's presence. If you had told him all those years ago that he would end up loving the bot he had spent so much time trying to kill, he would have laughed in your face, but here they were, two sparks joined as one. 

None of them knew how much time had passed, it could have been more minutes, or several hours, but their peaceful quiet was interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. Before Megatron could even think of getting up, Orion had darted to his feet to see who was outside. As the door slid open, a cheerful voice filled the room.

"Optimus! It's so good to see you, Cybertron hasn't been the same without you!" the smaller robot said happily.  
"Please, Bumblebee, I told you to call me Orion." there was a hint of joy in his voice, but coming from his stoic manner that meant far more than it seemed, "But it is good to see you too, my friend. How are things back home?"  
"Oh, same old, same old. We're working hard to track down the remaining decepticon rebels. I wonder when they'll get the memo."   
Bumblebee's face seemed to have an almost constant smile on it, a smile that only grew wider once he saw the other bot in the room.  
"Megs! Long time no see! How are things? Still having trouble standing up for yourself?"  
Megatron chuckled a little.  
"You know, I'd have ripped out your voice box for a comment like that back in the day."  
"Oh sure you would have. You've always been a big softie under all of that frowning."

The conversation went on like that for a while, both of them throwing playful jabs at each other, Orion just shaking his head and retreating to the side room. After everything had ended, Bumblebee had been one of the only bots who had treated Megatron like an equal, despite everything he'd put them through, and that had spawned a close friendship between the two. What made their friendship even more special was that Bumblebee was, so far, the only cybertronian he knew who could make him laugh. He had once made Megatron laugh so hard that Orion had rushed into the room, thinking Megatron was hurt, due to never having heard him laugh so hard, and Bee still teased him about it to this day.

"So, are you going to come to the festival tomorrow? I heard they're going to have a big parade to honor those we lost." he asked, giving pointed looks at his former enemy.  
"Hm. I might make an appearance, but I'm not that big on festivals." Megatron answered, avoiding the subject that Bumblebee was really referring to.  
"Oh boo, you're no fun. You should try it out, I hear some of your old friends might show up."  
Megatron frowned at that comment.  
"They were never my friends. They only followed me out of some perverted notion of admiration, or out of fear."   
"Wow," he raised his steel eyebrows, "No wonder you guys got your backends kicked, air superiority only does so much when you all hate each other."  
"Oh, shut up, you little insect." Megatron chuckled.  
"Hey! Bumblebee is just a name, Megs, I am WAY bigger than a little bug."  
"And yet you chose the vehicle form of a WV beetle."  
"Okay, that's it! The war is back on!"  
Bumblebee pretended to wrestle the giant down, and Megatron laughed warmly. His thoughts were brought back to what the farmer, Jonathan, had said about family. Maybe the concept wasn't so foreign to him as he'd initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This marks the very first second chapter I've posted to one of my fics on this site, I'm almost proud. The following chapters will be longer, but fir now they remain short and sweet.


End file.
